


What Dies Inside Us

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Response, Community: fangfetish, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus has no soul. Sunnydale has no Slayer. Spike has no scruples. How the new Fanged Four is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Pairing: Multiple

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash, het, blood, non-con, angst, Daddy!kink, BD/SM, and outrageous accents

A/N: Written in response to the Round Six [](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**fangfetish**](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/)  Make Us Faint Challenge.This story takes place in an AU Season 1 of BtVS.The title is derived from the Norman Cousins quote, _"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live"._

 

 

Spike stalked through the nightclub, his attention focused on the slim blonde girl and her two companions. He had gone out hunting for something young and fresh to bring back to his Sire and found himself a Slayer. Not a very good one, he surmised, for she hadn’t yet tuned into his presence. Still, this might be a bit of luck.

After Prague, they needed something to divert them. His Sire’s grief was too strong, the loss they’d suffered too overwhelming. Perhaps…no, he wouldn’t kill this one just yet. A game for the both of them, pitting themselves against the newest Slayer, would surely raise their spirits. And, he noted, the two young ones with her were tasty morsels. The little red one reeked of innocence and power, a heady combination sure to arouse his Sire. The dark boy he’d save for himself. Spike licked his lips in anticipation. Breaking him open would sate one hunger, while turning him would fulfill another of their needs.

Family. They’d lost family in Prague. Idiot mob. But this place seemed to offer a cornucopia of delights. And if the two children proved disappointing, they’d at least make an excellent meal. With that, Spike left the nightclub. He’d find a meal out there somewhere. Best to keep things quiet for now, until he found what his Sire wanted to do.

He bypassed the cheap tramp walking with two eager aroused men. Wouldn’t do to be handing garbage to his Sire. No, he needed something better, purer for his beloved. Something like…those two girls. A statuesque brunette and slightly shorter blonde were walking towards a car, nattering on about boys and clothes. With an economy of movement, Spike disabled both of them and bundled them into the back of the car. He hoped he’d finally be able to persuade his Sire to eat. If he couldn’t, he shuddered to think of the results.

He reached the mansion and dragged the two unconscious girls by their hair. Tying them up took moments, and he dumped them in the dungeon before seeking out his Sire. After the mob, they had come to this backwater town to attend The Master. Stupid git and his world domination plans! Got himself stuck in a time bubble thing and had to wait it out. Privately, Spike felt that leaving the old bat to rot wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. But he wasn’t about to say that out loud. That old bat had many hundreds of years on him and was still a formidable vampire. Best just to scrape and bow and stay as far away from him as possible.

Thus, the mansion. Neither of them could stomach The Master’s presence for more than a night and had no intention of living below ground with him. Him and his spouting of prophecies about his great victory…Spike thought a moment and a cruel smile spread across his handsome face.

“Angelus, I’ve brought dinner,” Spike murmured to the dark vampire sitting by the window.

“I’m not hungry, me boy,” Angelus replied. “I can’t stop…I see them everywhere, dissolving.”  
“Hush, luv. I miss the girls too. You know I do. But this is the place for us, ‘Gelus. I can feel it. Guess what I found tonight?”

“Hmm,” came the reply, distant and disinterested.

“A Slayer, “ Spike said, pausing slightly and then adding, “With friends.”

Angelus turned and Spike saw a tiny spark light his beautiful brown eyes.

“A Slayer with friends? That’s certainly a novelty. An’ from the look in yer eyes, ye have somethin’ in mind, I’m thinkin’.”

“Well, I was just going to kill’er and turn her friends. For sport, you know. But, there’s that prophecy about The Master destroying the world…P’rhaps you’d like to play a game, my sweet?”

“A game,” Angelus repeated, growing thoughtful.

“Well, we both know that this little chit ain’t going to destroy The Master. Not without help, at any rate. But, if she had a Champion on her side…a vampire with a soul, charged to help the helpless or something barmy like that? I imagine the two o’them could take the old tosser down easy. Then, it’d be simple to kill her and take her two pals as playthings,” Spike explained.

“You want new family, “ Angelus said flatly.

“Sire, you’re my blood and my bane. I love you ‘til dust. But, we need to move on, “ Spike wheedled. “The little girl, red-haired and innocent, you’d enjoy breaking her. As for me, it’s been too long since I’ve had a sweet little boy to play with…”

“I’ll be after deciding on new family after I meet them. But, first, I’ll need to dust off my soul, “ Angelus smiled. “It’s a bit worse for the wear, I’d imagine.”

Spike grinned, pleased that his plan had found favor. “Now, will you come eat? Two sweet young things chained up and awaiting your pleasure in the dungeon…”

Angelus rose from his chair, walking over to where Spike stood. Wrapping a large hand around the blonde’s neck, he growled softly.

“Chained and awaiting my pleasure just as you will be, boyo. It’s been too long since I’ve fucked you into the mattress. I’m thinking it’s time to remedy that.”

Spike smirked, trying and failing to hide the thrill that ran through his dead veins. He loved his Sire, loved to feel the big body covering him and tearing him open. He shivered at the memory of Angelus’ cock, covered in blood and spunk, forcing its way down his throat. Angelus laughed deep and long, pulling the smaller vampire in for a vicious bruising kiss.

“Ah, William! Yer love is a grand thing! Taken good care of me, ye have and I intend to repay yer many kindnesses,” said the booming voice, menacingly.

Spike just smirked again. A game, warm food, and his Sire’s erotic attentions, all close at hand. What more could any vampire ask for?


	2. What Dies Inside Us: Chapter 1

Pairing: Multiple

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash, het, blood, non-con, angst, Daddy!kink, BD/SM, and outrageous accents

A/N: Written in response to the Round Six [](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**fangfetish**](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/)  Make Us Faint Challenge.This story takes place in an AU Season 1 of BtVS.The title is derived from the Norman Cousins quote, _"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live"._ A bit of dialogue taken from the episode "Prophecy Girl".

 

__

  
__Nine Months Later…_ _

__“You fight The Master and you’ll die, “ the dark haired teacher was saying, the Watcher’s head cradled in her lap.

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll take him with me, “ the Slayer replied, voice soft but resolute.

Oh this was too easy, Angelus reflected. A scared little girl walking into death’s embrace for the good of humanity. It didn’t get any easier than this. Luckily, the whole “I’m so tortured” routine had kept him endlessly amused. Spike had been right. People really did fall for that Anne Rice bit time and time again.

Except the boy, he smirked. Spike’s sweet young thing hadn’t liked him one bit, no matter how “soulful” he acted. However, that had more to do with erections than ethics. The young pup wanted to fuck The Slayer so bad his arousal left a slick on Angelus’ tongue every time he was around. Too bad she had to die. She might have made an interesting toy for Spike’s new Childe to play with.

Angelus had decided that the Slayer’s two friends would indeed make excellent Aurelians. He’d given Spike permission to sire the boy, and he would keep the little redhead for himself. Knowing Spike, he’d have the boy breached and drained within hours of the Slayer’s death. No patience, no artistry in that boy a’tall. The little girl would have to break, to suffer, to become his in mind and body. Another perfect creation, like his dear darling Drusilla. He missed her, his broken dolly. Well, he’d soon have another sweet girl and their family would be whole again.

He followed the Slayer down into the sewers, pausing only to rip the head off the child vampire that led her. Perversions! The Master surely had lost what little mind he had if he was turning children. Anointed One bedamned! Dru had tried on occasion to make playmates of children and he’d destroyed every one of those foul creations. Children made poor demons and the liabilities far outweighed the sadistic pleasure in turning them.

The Master was taunting her now, telling her it was her fault. Angelus stifled a laugh. He had to give the old bastard his due, he knew just how to make it hurt. Stolen hope flavored the blood so nicely, made it tangy and sharp. Still and all, it was no part of his plans to allow The Master to actually kill the Slayer. He’d have her blood and control of the Order of Aurelius besides. What a thoughtful boy his William was, to have given him this many gifts. He reminded himself to thank his precious Childe later, perhaps with holy water and a good stretch on the rack. William always did enjoy being stretched.

Just as The Master leaned in to take a taste of the Slayer’s powerful blood, Angelus struck. Swing his sword, he sliced through the wrinkled neck of one of the oldest vampires in existence, and watched in horrified amusement as the flesh fled from bleached bones. Nest had claimed to be 600 years old, but demonic rumor had him as the Childe of Aurelius himself. Seeing the bones strewn around the dirt floor, Angelus agreed. No mere vampire this, but a true Old One. Ah, old and dead!

Slender arms entwined around his neck, interrupting his train of thought. Oh shite! The Slayer come to honor her hero. He grimaced, not wanting anything resembling affection from this murderous bitch. However, he played his part to perfection, cuddling and cradling her tenderly right up until his fangs sank deeply into her warm neck.

After the girl was dead, Angelus carried her body to the surface, placing her carefully on the front steps of her school. He wanted his two prospective family members to know exactly what awaited them. Instilling fear was one his chosen art forms. Best the children knew it now, so as not to startle them later.

His production complete, down to the last red rose petal, he started for home. Spike had always told him the blood of a Slayer was a potent aphrodisiac and he’d not believed the cocky lad. Now he knew and he intended to share the wealth with his beautiful boy.

Spike stalked around the mansion, his temper up. He’d been confined for months now, living on scraps brought back by Angelus. The Irish vampire had deemed him too disruptive and refused him permission to hunt. Spike cursed Angelus, the Slayer, devils and demons from various dimensions, and most of all himself for ever thinking up this twisted game.

“Should’ve just snatched the brats and made a run for it. Could have been halfway to China by now, with two nummy treats to shag. But no! I had to be all devoted, come up with this half-wit plan to jolly me old Sire out of his doldrums!”

“And a fine plan it was, sweetling,” said Angelus in a seductive purr. “I’m feeling quite jolly now, lad. In fact, “ he continued as he pulled off his sweater and unbuckled his belt, “I’m feeling so good, I’d like nothin’ better than to share it with ye, sweet Will.”

Spike stared, the sight of his Sire’s body once again taking away his powers of speech. He knew that his desire stemmed from the demon that lay within, at least partly. It clawed and kicked at him, wanting nothing more than to return to its maker. So Spike acquiesced, striding over to Angelus and dropping onto his knees.

“That’s a likely lad, Will. Such a precious boy you are, all golden curls and snarls. Ye’ve a powerful hunger, I know. Would ye like to feed on me tonight? Hmm, little one? Will that appease the ache in yer little belly, “ Angelus teased, cock out and thumping on Spike’s nose.

Spike nodded, tongue slinking out to lick at the tip of the pulsing organ. Just as moved forward to take the beautiful cock into his mouth, Angelus fisted his hair and tipped his head up. Looking into the eyes of his Sire, Spike felt as if this must be what mystics and saints saw when they claimed to see God. To be face to face with the origin of your existence was a powerful experience, but how much more so to fuck it, taste its cum, its blood, to take it inside your body? Spike didn’t fear hell, for he lived in his own heaven.

Angelus smiled almost benevolently, a signal of the pain and depravity that intoxicated Spike. The blood rushing through him went straight to his prick, the tip hot and tingling, balls tight and aching. Whatever Angelus had in mind would be wanton, dirty, and oh so wonderful. Angelus knew him, down to the soles of his feet. The demure principled man he had been still existed inside him, corrupted by a demon and both enjoyed violating the morals he had once lived by.

“If ye want me, baby boy, ye’ll have to ask me nicely, “ Angelus uttered gravely.

Spike knew his part in this play, enjoyed it. Enjoyed it, hell! He craved it, being forced to beg, to play the child for his Sire. He licked his lips in a parody of anxiety, and lowered his eyes to the floor.

“I..I can’t. It’s so wicked,” he stammered, a smile threatening to erupt.

“Ah, but ye can, and ye must. For how can I continue thinking I might be forcing my attentions on you? Do ye not want me,” Angelus asked in a wounded tone.

“Oh yeah,” Spike groaned, smelling the salty tang of his Sire’s pre-cum.

“Then ye must ask, “ came the insistent reply.

“Please, please, Daddy, let me,” Spike said hesitantly

“Let you what, baby? What naughty thing does my strapping son want to do to his Da?”

“Want to suck that lovely cock, Daddy,” Spike whimpered, his own need pressing against the fabric of his jeans. “Want to taste your cum, Daddy. Want to stroke my cock for you.”

“Oh sweetest boy, Da would love to feel yer sweet mouth on his prick. Will ye play the cunt for me as well, boy? Be my good little whore and spread yerself wide,” Angelus inquired sweetly.

His words sent sparks straight to Spike’s own urgent erection and he nodded, unable to speak. The fingers twisted in his hair tugged him forward and his mouth was full of delectable cock. He hollowed out his cheeks to put more pressure on the thick monstrosity fucking his throat. With a moan, he fumbled with the zipper on his jeans, trying to free himself. A clout to the back of his head thrust the throbbing rod deeper into him and stilled his fingers.

Angelus gloried in the moist confines of William’s mouth, but he wasn’t so far gone as to not notice his boy trying to get at his own cock. Now that just wouldn’t do, he thought. That sweet dick needed a bit more time to ripen and the boy would enjoy it all the more for the suffering. A soft vibration on his shaft drew Angelus’ attention back to the matter at hand and he groaned his pleasure at the motion. He sawed in and out of Spike’s mouth, feeling the scrape of teeth and suckling of tongue bringing him closer to his peak.

“Now, a stóirín, I promised you a bit of a taste, didn’t I? Da has a powerful craving to feel yer fangs in him, “ Angelus crooned thickly. “Give me yer bite, me own boy!”

Spike slid all the way down Angelus’ shaft until his nose was buried in damp musky brown curls. Calling his demon forward, he sank his fangs into the very base of the shaft. Angelus roared, spilling cum deep into Spike’s throat. Gleeful, Spike swallowed the enticing mixture of Sire’s blood and cum that poured into his mouth.

As Angelus pulled out, Spike suckled desperately, not wanting to waste a drop of either precious fluid. The larger vampire was still rampantly erect, a testament not only to vampiric stamina but to the potency of Slayer blood. It would be a long, bloody, pleasurable evening for the both of them, Spike thought happily, bounding to his feet.

Angelus grabbed Spike and drew him in for a deep sweet kiss. This was his boy, his Childe. With Darla and Drusilla gone, he focused all of his love on his William. Granted that his love often involved chains and scourges, but it was love nevertheless. He had made William for himself and he kept close the things that belonged to him. Soon, they’d have bright shiny Childer underfoot. But, no matter how much he might come to care for them, they’d not replace his boy.

He led Spike to their bedroom and undressed him slowly, enjoying the play of shadows and light on the slender frame. He gloried in the beauty before him, nipping and sucking at various bits of flesh that enticed him. Shoving Spike face down on their bed, he stroked his leaking erection and watched as the boy knelt, reaching around to part his firm ivory cheeks.

“Yes, yer wanting it now, aren’t you? Aching deep inside yer bitty hole, just for want of yer Da’s cock,” Angelus queried lustily.

“Oh Daddy, please fuck your little boy!” Spike begged desperately. “Need it, need to feel your cock splittin’ me open!”

“So ye shall, William. I’ve a mind to ride ye fer hours,” Angelus responded as he thrust harshly into the dry unprepared opening.  
Spike screamed as he tore, the roughness exciting him. Blood rushed into his channel, easing the passage of the intrusive organ. As he slickened, the pain eased a bit and he grasped at his own cock, fucking his fist in rhythm to Angelus’ thrusts.

“So tight, Will. My little virgin boy, every time, “ Angelus choked out as he began to thrust deeper.

Spike rocked back, impaling himself and the change in angle forced the thrusts into his prostate. He whimpered, seeing bright flashes and sparkles as that little nub was pummeled and pounded. He stripped his cock relentlessly, voice calling out for Daddy to make him cum nownownow!

Angelus felt the ache in his balls shift and as he filled Spike’s abused hole with a rush of semen, he barked out “Cum”. The word, ingrained in Spike since his turning, had the desired effect, as the younger vampire spilled his release onto the sheets in sobbing relief.

Angelus collapsed to one side, and drew Spike to him. Cuddled on sheets that smelt of musk and cum and blood, Spike put his head on his Sire’s chest. Replete, they began to talk sleepily of their plans for the two children. Spike drifted off first, and Angelus soon followed him into sleep, mind turning over ideas for how to destroy his precious Willow.  
 __  



	3. What Dies Inside Us: Chapter 2

Pairing: Multiple

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash, het, blood, non-con, angst, Daddy!kink, BD/SM, and outrageous accents

A/N: Written in response to the Round Six [](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**fangfetish**](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/) Make Us Faint Challenge.This story takes place in an AU Season 1 of BtVS.The title is derived from the Norman Cousins quote, _"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live"._

 

 

Spike trailed behind the couple, occasionally sniffing the air to pinpoint Angelus’ location. The two sweet bits were wrapped arm in arm, ambling home. Moments like this made Spike doubt his decision to turn either one of them. Bestest pals with a Slayer and they still went strolling after dark? Not a sign of high intellect, that.

Still and all, Angelus was keen on having them now and Spike had never been one to refuse a chance to play. They’d been stalking the pair since the Slayer’s death four weeks ago, taking great care to keep clear of the new Slayer. Spike had pleaded for a chance to taste the dark beauty, but Angelus had explicitly forbidden it. They had more important things to do than indulge Spike’s whimsical attachment to Slayer blood, he had said. New family to gather in and all that rot. Once again, Spike felt a flash of irritation at himself for ever bringing this stupid plan to Angelus’ attention. No matter how many times the older demon assured him that the two newest wouldn’t usurp his place, he still worried that perhaps Angelus would love him less once he had a shiny new toy to play with.

Spike circled around, spotting Angelus directly opposite him. With a soft bark, he ran forward, coming up quickly to impede the couple’s progress. The screams echoed through the still night, though he gave them points for bravery. The boy grabbed a nearby fallen branch, waving it towards Spike in what he clearly thought was a menacing manner.

“Well now, what have we here? Two bite sized morsels for the Big Bad. Must be my lucky night,” he drawled, eyes hooded.

“Back off, Fang Face,” the boy snarled. “You try to touch Willow and I’ll give you a nice hard staking…and that so didn’t come out like I meant it.”

“No, I think it came out just fine, whelp. A nice hard staking sounds like the just the thing, only I don’t fancy being on the receiving end. What do you think, little girl? Could give you both a nice hard ride before I suck you dry,” Spike leered, drinking in the tiny redhead’s slight figure.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Snacking before bedtime just ruins your teeth,” a low voice opined from the shadows.

“Is that a fact, mate? Hmm, let me think. Oh that’s right, I don’t care. Now why don’t you just walk away nice and slow like,” Spike replied, amber eyes glowing at his Sire. Angelus’ contribution to the plan and didn’t he always have to complicate things? Instead of a nice tidy snatch and grab, he wanted to “rescue” the two, give them a bit of hope before they died. Since his gift of Buffy’s body hadn’t clued anyone to his involvement in her death, he’d kept in touch with her little band of do-gooders and kept “fighting the good fight”. The nonce said it would make the whole process a bit more exciting, though Spike doubted anything could be more exciting than the thrill of the hunt and the sweetness of the kill.

Of course, Spike didn’t think the little red bird would be dying any time soon. Angelus could play with her for months before he turned her and probably would. He shrugged mentally and got back to their little one act play.

“Willow, Xander, I want you to do exactly as I say. Stand very very still. I don’t want to hurt either of you while I deal with this piece of garbage,” Angelus murmured audibly.

Spike chortled, and swept a leg out, intending to put Angelus flat on his back. The move was so well telegraphed that Angelus jumped it easily, and spun out the jump into flying kick. Spike took the blow and used the momentum to flip backwards, out of Angelus’ range. With a bellow, he bounded forward again, fist connecting easily with Angelus’ jaw, spinning the larger vampire around to connect with the second fist waiting to meet him.

Now, time to take a graceful fall, Spike thought as Angelus’ absorbed his admittedly weak blows and returned them in a flurry of punches equally as weak. Not that either of them had a problem with a good brawl. It just wasn’t the time for a punch up, what with the two little ones needing tending. Best to be as fit as possible, and thus the mock battle.

When Angelus had “run off” the villainous vampire and saved the day, he offered to escort the victims home. Spike followed at a respectable distance, keeping to the shadows and waiting for the signal to strike. He listened with malicious glee to the girl’s outpouring of gratitude. By the end of the next day, she’d be whistling quite the different tune. It was the boy’s reaction that pleased Spike enormously. He thanked Angelus coldly and kept as far away from the “souled” vampire as possible.

Oh lovely, Spike thought. There’s hope for m’boy yet. He doesn’t know what’s wrong, but he damn sure doesn’t trust Angelus. Smart move, little man. Never trust a demon at your throat.

Hearing Angelus remind the children about nighttime safety, Spike took the cue and crept up behind the boy. Wrapping an arm around the dark haired boy’s neck, he smiled broadly at Angelus who had the little girl well in hand. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock, and she struggled beautifully, all wiggles and kicks.

“Well, Sire? Does he meet with your approval, “ Spike asked, tongue snaking out to lick the fear off the boy’s long neck.

The question was purely rhetorical, for the benefit of their audience. Had these two not met the exacting standards, they’d be dinner instead of family. However, Angelus nodded gravely and Spike leaned in to sink his fangs into the throbbing artery.  
“I knew it, you bastard, “ Xander spat, his back tall and his voice strong. “Buffy trusted you and you killed her, didn’t you? What is this, some sort of sick game?”

Spike and Angelus smirked and said as one, “Well, yeah…”

With that, Spike dove in for the kill. With deadly precision, he plunged his razor sharp fangs into Xander’s neck, allowing the boy’s blood to flow freely. He suckled at the wound, tongue doing pirouettes inside the torn flesh. There was pain and rage in the sweet fluid, and the hate he tasted stiffened Spike’s cock to iron.

When the heartbeat fluttered and began to fail, Spike knew it was time to begin the turning. Deciding rapidly that his new little man would know his place in the scheme of things from the start, Spike pushed the boy down on his knees, Whipping out his erection, he made a small slice down the length of the shaft. Forcing the dying boy forward, he pushed inside the warm mouth and rejoiced at the strong suckling that came in response.

He could smell the lust pouring off his soon-to-be Childe and the tears from the red girl, Willow. The scents combined with the sounds of Angelus’ lusty moans and Willow’s grief-stricken sobs and Spike’s control loosened. He stayed still, and let the boy slide up and down his pole, giving him more than enough blood to make him strong. As soon as he began to feel light-headed, Spike gave one strong thrust down the boy’s throat and jet after jet of cold semen pulsed from his body. Pulling out, he caught the little man as he fell and gathered him close.

Turning to Angelus, who was by now rocking his pelvis against Willow’s ass, he quirked an eyebrow, and asked, “Shall we, luv?”

Angelus scooped up his own precious bundle and they walked off, serenaded by the sounds of Willow’s sobs and their own sated growling. Angelus kept up a stream of sadistically erotic whispers, telling Willow how much he already loved her and what lovely things they’d do together. All in all, Spike considered it a night’s work well done, and his cock swelled again at the thought of the fun to be had when his little man finally woke up.


	4. What Dies Inside Us: Chapter 3

Pairing: Multiple

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash, het, blood, non-con, angst, Daddy!kink, BD/SM, and outrageous accents

A/N: Written in response to the Round Six [](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**fangfetish**](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/)  Make Us Faint Challenge.This story takes place in an AU Season 1 of BtVS.The title is derived from the Norman Cousins quote, _"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live"._

 

 

 

 

 

After a sweet kiss, Angelus and Spike went their separate ways. Spike needed to feed up and rest for his Childe’s awakening, so Angelus carried the now unconscious Willow to his bedroom. He knew Spike would call for him after Xander woke, so they could both welcome the boy to the family. But for now, he focused his attention on the tiny form in his arms.

Laying Willow on the bed, he stripped her clothes off, inspecting her body. She was nicely made, he reflected happily. He examined her small pink-tipped breasts with nipples that crinkled delightfully under his cool breath, pure ivory skin, and delicious smelling cunny. He frowned at the layer of red down covering his prize. Retrieving a razor and some warm water, he set to work, humming a little tune as he scraped away the offensive hair. As he rinsed her, his fingers explored the moist flesh, tickling her clit and tugging at her lips.

She was starting to wake, and he didn’t want her getting the wrong idea. He lifted her from the bed, placing her on a large cushion on the floor. Raising her arms above her head, he reached for his manacles, threading them through an O-ring on the wall. He chained her up, and admired the picture that made, her arms pulled upwards and red hair cascading down to graze those lovely nipples. She was fully aware now, green eyes wide.

“Hello, dearling,’ Angelus crooned, towering over her. “Did ye enjoy yer little rest?”

She continued to stare at him, eyes bright with terror. She seemed to be unaware of the chains or her own nudity. She didn’t struggle or shriek. Her eyes just stared at him, aware but unable to comprehend. He sighed.

“Willow darlin’, when someone asks ye a question, it’s polite to answer them back. Perhaps yer unaware of this, so I’ll ask again,” he replied patiently, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back,” Did ye enjoy yer little rest?”

She nodded jerkily, throat working convulsively. Her mouth opened once, then twice as she tried to speak. Finally, she said, “A-Angel?”

“Ah no, my dearling. It’s Angelus and ever has been. I’ve been waiting for ye, my precious. Months now it’s been and I’ve been ever so patient. Tell me, “ he asked idly, fingers stroking her hair,” are ye happy to see me?”

She gave him a look of panic and confusion. He could see her mind racing, trying to figure out the correct answer. He decided to be lenient this one time, and reached out his other hand to tweak one little nipple. She squeaked adorably and he chuckled.

“A-Angel, why am I…my clothes and..” she broke off when he twisted the hard nubbin between his fingers, face contorting in pain.  
“I told ye already, my name is Angelus. You may call me Angelus or Master. And even though ye didn’t answer my question, I’ll answer yours. You belong to me now. Eventually, you’ll be my very own Childe. But first, there’s some learning to be done.”

“Childe? Learning? Wh-what do you mean, Angel-us,” she added hastily, and his fingers began to work the nipple soothingly, stroking and rolling it softly.

“Ye’ve been chosen, dearling. Yer lovely self and Xander, though he’s to be Spike’s boy. He’s been turned already, but I’m a bit…stricter. I’ll not make ye until yer thoroughly schooled,” Angelus answered.

“Schooled? I go to school,” Willow replied, face scrunching endearingly as she tried to work out what was going on.

“Nah, nah, precious. Ye’ll not learn the proper lessons there. I’ve so much to teach you and I’m feeling an eagerness to start,” he said as he released her nipple.

Moving efficiently, he released one wrist from it’s manacle and unthreaded it from the O-ring. Hauling her up roughly, he replaced the manacle and pressed her against his body. She fitted directly underneath his chin, a sweet little armful. He sat on the edge of the bed and cuddled her close.

She sat very still, hands folded in her lap. The manacles stood out in stark contrast to her milky skin and Angelus felt his cock thicken and lengthen in response. He stroked her hair with one hand and the other crept down to rub little circles around her clit.

“Ye’ve been a naughty girl, my Willow,” he murmured into her hair.

“I..I have? But, no, I haven’t. I’m not naughty. No naughty here, Angel. Strictly good,’ she answered, slightly panicky.

He flipped her over, belly down on his lap. Truly, she was his dearling but she vexed him. Told twice now and still she couldn’t listen.

“Very naughty. Ye didn’t answer my question, though I asked it twice. Ye refuse to use my proper name, though again you were told twice. I know how intelligent ye are, so I’m forced to conclude that yer being deliberately disobedient,” he told her calmly. “Since this is yer first night here, I’ll only punish ye a little bit. From here on out though, be warned that yer punishments shan’t be so easy.”

His hand descended on her firm cheeks with a resounding crack and she shrieked. By the tenth smack, she was crying and he stopped for moment, rubbing her nicely reddened arse. Since it was no part of his plan to merely hurt her, he slid his fingers down and slid one gently inside her, stopping when he came into contact with a slight resistance. He’d know she was a virgin, but this confirmation pleased him.

He worked his finger in and out, making sure to gently rub the soft insides of her sex and her tears turned into soft pants. Just when he felt her begin to contract around him, he removed his finger. Bringing it up to his mouth, he licked her sweet juice off, relishing this first taste of her.

Raising his hand again, he resumed her punishment, stopping every ten smacks or so to finger fuck her. By the fiftieth smack, she was slippery wet and moaning. Her ass was a beautiful cherry red and would surely bruise up, and she ground that dripping little cunny hard against Angelus’ leg. He smiled, pleased at how well she took to the peculiar mixture of pain and pleasure.

He pulled her off his lap and deposited her on the bed, sore ass resting on her heels. She winced and tried to pull up, but his hands pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her to hold the position. He ran his fingers over her face, tracing her features.

“It occurs to me, dearling, that I’ve not yet given ye a proper kiss. Would ye like that, Willow? A kiss to welcome you home,” he asked her, face full of sweetness.

“H-home? Angelus, I-I don’t know…I…” Willow trailed off, eyes once again filling with tears. Her butt was on fire and she was so cold and scared.

He sighed, and stood up. He pulled something shiny out of his pocket and reached over, pinching her nipples to hardness. Willow felt cold metal brush her skin and sucked in her breath, the metal raising goosebumps on her skin.

“Now, we’ve just been over this. When I ask ye a question, yer to respond. But since the little spanking ye received didn’t teach ye, I’ll have to resort to other measures,” and with that he put the little clamps on her nipples, their teeth digging cruelly into her tender skin.

Her scream played in his ears like a symphony. She moved her hands, trying to reach the clamps and remove them. He chuckled again at her silliness and shoved her down on the bed.

“Oh my beauty, what fun this will be,” Angelus told her, and brought his demonic face forward. “I haven’t had so much fun since my little William had a heartbeat. I told ye, there’s so much for ye to learn. Tonight, I’m going to teach you how to enjoy the pain and how to be a good little girl for Daddy.”

He trailed down her body, and bit her breast, fangs slicing around first one nipple and then the other. He suckled her deeply, tongue working the pointed little bud, relishing the flow of her rich blood down his throat. He reached into his pocket again, pulling out two tiny silver rings.

“What a vision ye are, bloody and chained up. I’ve a mind to do something else, dearling. Ye see, ye must learn to be a good girl and good girls are always sweet to their Daddies. Would ye like to be sweet to me, little Willow,” he asked.

She nodded her head, face wet with tears, body quivering with arousal. He stood and stripped his clothes off, cock bouncing wetly against his belly. Returning to the bed, he knelt, legs on either side of her body.

“Touch me, my good girl, Stroke Daddy’s cock, “ he crooned.

Willow brought her manacled hands up tentatively and using one finger, petted his cock. Grinning, he grabbed her hand and forced it into a fist, pushing it up and down the length of his shaft. She closed her eyes, face showing fear and disgust.

He removed her hand, irritated. Clearly, he overestimated her intelligence. She just wasn’t learning. Well, he’d soon fix that. He made his down her body again, and nipped across her belly, enjoying the pinpricks of blood raised by his fangs. When he reached her slit, he gave it a few languorous licks, tongue lapping and swirling her swollen bud. She tasted ripe and sweet, and he longed to bury his face in that soft pink flesh. He gave her erect pearl one last regretful lick, for she had to learn, didn’t she? His fangs poked tiny holes in both of her outer lips and he decorated her little cunny with the two silver rings.

Peeking out from under the pillow were two emerald green ribbons, exactly the color of his darling girl’s eyes. He slid the two ribbons out, and passed them through the little rings. He pulled and her lips parted, revealing her shiny wet cunt to his gaze. The ribbons were wound around her thighs, tied in neat little bows.

Willow opened her eyes now and glanced down to see her sex splayed open. She gasped, and finally began to struggle, this last indignity too much. Angelus moved quickly to lay on top of her, stiff cock pressed against her virgin entrance.

“Are ye so eager for a good fucking then, my dearling? Tis not the first of yer holes I’d planned to use, but if yer so ready, I’d be happy to oblige,” he purred.

“Get.Off.Me,’ she hissed, green eyes flashing wildly.

“Oh my naughty girl, I’ll not be doing that. This is how ye shall be till ye learn yer place. Yer my girl now, my cunt, my sweet slut. I’ll have ye any way I choose, any time I choose and ye’ll beg for my cock, dearling,” he told her, hand closing around her throat.

That stilled her, and he licked her cheek. That reminded him of what else he’d planned to do on her first night, and his cock throbbed. His dug his hand under her head, finding the knife and bringing it up to her face.

He sat her up a bit, placing plump pillows behind her to prop her up. The knife still resting on her cheek, he knelt over her, cock brushing her plump lips. Angelus moved the knife lower, resting the point just underneath her collarbone. He watched her face, and he could see her pulse fluttering madly in her neck. He ached to taste her again, but he disciplined himself to resist her temptations. By the time he drained her, she’d be the perfect little girl. Until then, he’d forgo.

He rubbed his bulbous head over her lips, painting them with his pre-cum. She closed her eyes, and tried to turn her head, until a sharp slap convinced her otherwise. He dug the knife point into her soft flesh, watching every reaction as it flitted across her face. Fear and pain chasing each other around and around her lovely features and it mixed so nicely with the smell of her blood and her cunt.

“I”ll be doing this every day, lass. Marking you as mine,” he nodded to indicate the bloody letter A he’d carved into the hollow underneath her collarbone. “Twill scar up nicely and follow you into death, so ye’ll always know who you belong to. Now, open up that lovely mouth for me.”

He admired her courage as he watched her shake her head in refusal. She had the spirit he loved in his family, strong and proud. However, she wasn’t family just yet and he wasn’t about to take this type of cheek from a slip of a girl, no matter how lovely she might be.

He wrapped a hand around her jaw and pressed, the pain and pressure forcing her mouth open. He thrust in deeply, and began to work himself inside her heated mouth. Her teeth scraped his tumescent flesh and he began to rock his hips harder, pressing down into her throat. When she began to choke, he pulled back slightly, but continued to fuck her mouth hard and fast.

“Oh, sweet girl, yes…love yer mouth…feels so good on my prick…going to spill in that lovely mouth, dearling…swallow me down, little girl…” he moaned, as his cock swelled.

To his surprise, she began to suck like a baby on a bottle and that last little bit of pressure tipped him over the edge. He felt his sac pull up and his semen barrel up his shaft, exploding into her mouth. He closed his eyes and bellowed in pleasure as his little girl swallowed the cool jets of cum.

When he opened his eyes to look at her, her eyes were already on him. A droplet of cloudy white lingered on her lips and he leaned down to lick it off, enjoying the taste of his spending on her lips. She seemed shocked, her face a mixture of puzzlement and lust.

“Twas lovely, my Willow. You’ve pleased yer Daddy so much, sweet girl. Shall I do the same for you? Relieve the ache yer feelin’,” Angelus asked, voice husky and soft.

Willow’s eyes closed at that, and she jerked her face away, curling in on herself. Angelus smirked, scenting both her lust and her shame. Just as he moved to pick her up and return her to the little cushion on the floor, he heard a familiar voice ask, “Plannin’ on sharing the wealth, Sire?”  



	5. What Dies Inside Us: Chapter Four

Pairing: Multiple

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash, het, blood, non-con, angst, Daddy!kink, BD/SM, and outrageous accents

A/N: Written in response to the Round Six [](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**fangfetish**](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/)  Make Us Faint Challenge.This story takes place in an AU Season 1 of BtVS.The title is derived from the Norman Cousins quote, _"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live"._

 

 

Angelus snarled at his presumptuous Childe’s intrusion. Spike, far from being cowed, grinned and wiggled a finger in his Sire’s direction, giving him the universally recognized signal for “I got yer pefect happiness right here”. Angelus barked a laugh and decided that he’d use this interruption to his advantage.

“Open yer eyes, my dearling. Want you to see my perfect boy,” he said, lightly batting at her cheeks.

Willow opened her eyes, dazed and seemingly unable to resist him. Angelus wasn’t the least bit taken in. Cornered kittens will scratch and this little pussy wasn’t ready to stop spitting just yet. She would be soon though, he knew.

“Ye see him, sweet Willow? This is your soon to be brother, and he’s my own joy. He’ll show you just how a good Childe should behave, won’t you, little one?”

Spike simply inclined his head and pulled his shirt off, slowly revealing firm musculature and satiny skin. With a flirtatious glance at Angelus, he popped the top button of his jeans and turned around. Stretching his arms over his head, he bent over, removing his boots. When he stood, seconds ticked by anxiously until the sound of a zipper rent the still air. Slim hands on equally slim hips, the jeans seemed to melt away leaving two sets of eyes gazing at incredibly taut buttocks and lithe legs.

With a graceful spin, Spike came to kneel before the bed, hands laced behind his head. A cocky grin and then his face lost all expression as he cast his eyes down to the floor. Angelus sighed appreciatively at this performance as Spike murmured deferentially, “Your pleasure, Sire?”

“My own, our newest girl doesn’t seem to want to play. I’m not understanding why, but there it is, “ Angelus replied jovially.

“Per’aps she just doesn’t understand the game, Sire. Did you even bother to explain the rules?”

Angelus cuffed Spike lovingly on the back of the head. Trust his boy to make even perfect submission into a form of personal power. Oh, Will had the pose and the tone of a sweet biddable boy, but his words were pure challenge. It’s why he still loved the little one after all this time. His Drusilla had broken so easily, and while he enjoyed that, it did take some of the shine out of their play. Toys were never quite as much fun after they were broken. But he had yet to break William, though he did still try. Sometimes he thought ‘twas all the more enjoyable for the failing.

“I’ve a mind to show the girl just how much fun I can be. Would ye ever help me with that, my Will,” Angelus pretended to ask, and it was just pretence. His boy, turn down a chance for a good fuck and a bit of a sport? T’would never happen!  
Spike took the question for the invitation it was and climbed on the bed with his Sire and their new toy. While Angelus toyed with Spike’s cock, Spike began teasing the little girl. He removed the cruel alligator clamps that squeezed her nipples and began to soothe their flaming red tenderness with his tongue. She moaned, the sound catching in her throat and ending as a sob.

“Now, pet, don’t cry. We’ll take right good care o’ you. Such a pretty piece you are, lovely little pussy all open like that. Can smell your juice, all hot and fragrant. You’re all slippery and empty, aren’t you, baby girl?” Spike asked her as his mouth traveled over her little tits, mouth sucking and nipping playfully on her sore nipples.

Without thinking, Willow nodded. She realized what she was doing and shook her head in denial. She didn’t want this, didn’t want to be touched and fondled and licked by these vampires. But she did feel the ache Angelus and Spike both talked about. Her belly was all twisty and quivery. Her thighs were wet with a warm stickiness, and she wanted…something desperately.

“S’okay, Red. We’ll take care of you, make that nasty empty feeling go away. Gonna take good care of you and your luscious little cunny,” Spike rasped, thrusting his cock into Angelus’ loose grip. “Oh yeah, Sire…may I taste her? Want a nice mouthful of cunny while you fuck me.”

Angelus paused, fingers tugging on the heavy sac between Spike’s legs. He didn’t want the little girl to be too distracted when he fucked Will. He wanted her aware and watching them, craving his cock inside her as well.

“Ye can have a taste, little one. But, just a tiny one before we fuck. I’ve got other plans for her then,’ he answered at last.

Spike shrugged and leaned over, pushing his ass into the air. As sure as he knew his own name, he knew his Sire would want access to all his bits and pieces. So long as he got a taste of that hot little cunt, he didn’t much mind what his Sire decided to do to him.

Spike licked the bare skin of Willow’s mound, vocally appreciative of his Sire’s thoughtfulness. Angelus liked his boys to be rough and his girls to be smooth. Claimed those differences were part of the pleasure. Spike had to admit the old bastard had a point. Sweet smooth female flesh under his tongue contrasted nicely with rough hairy male flesh pressed against his backside. His lipped his way down to her moist hole, pausing on the way to bite down on her juicy clit. She shuddered delightfully and squirmed when his tongue probed the velvety walls of her pussy.

“Oh my boy, ye belong just like this. On yer knees and servicing all comers. My sweet little whore,” Angelus crooned and thrust two slickened fingers into Spike, crooking them so they brushed the little gland deep inside. “Now be careful, boyo. Don’t want her to cum and spoil all my plans.”  
Spike withdrew his mouth from the warm wetness of Willow’s little quim and rocked back on the fingers twisting and plunging in his bowels. He whimpered slightly when he felt the fingers withdraw. Angelus placed an arm around his chest, drawing him up on his knees.

“Ye see how lovely he is, dearling?” Angelus inquired of Willow and smiled at her when she nodded. “Beautiful hard cock and a sweet arse always ready for a nice pounding. That’s how a Childe should always be fer his Sire. Just like ye’ll always be wet and ready fer me, ready to beg me. Show her how to beg, lad. The sweet girl needs to learn and who better to show her how to beg fer my prick than you?”

Spike dropped down, his tight pucker resting just on the tip of Angelus’ flaring mushroom head. He rotated his hips and arched his back as he complied with his Sire’s demand.

“Sire, want you to fuck me. Need to feel that monster cock deep inside me. Want to be your little boy, your slut, “ Spike panted and his sweet insistence was rewarded as Angelus’ cock pushed past the first ring of muscle.

“Deeper, Sire, please. Fill me up and make me yours, “ and the whole head popped inside him as Angelus began to slowly fist the blonde’s aching erection.

“Willow sweet, want to watch ye play with that pretty pussy. Tease yer little cunt while I fuck my boy. Just a tease, mind. Ye’ve not earned the right to cum and I’ll not be lenient twice in one night, “ Angelus warned, and then grunted as Spike slammed down and his cock bottomed out in the boy’s ass.

Spike started riding, body undulating up and down on the stiff thickness inside him. Willow’s fingers had found her clit and were busy pinching and stroking the overstimulated nub. Watching the two cocks in front of her, she began to want one of them to fill up her little pussy. As Spike began to ride the large cock faster, she moved her fingers faster, imagining her own little hole wrapped around that thrusting shaft. She groaned and stretched her other hand up as far the manacles would allow. It moved just enough to reach her puffy nipples and she began to pinch them.

The three of them came together, voices overlapping in cries of relief. Angelus recovered first and removed Spike from his now softening cock. Gently, he put his boy face down on the bed and patted him firmly on the ass, a silent signal to stay put.

Willow lay back, legs spread and face blissful. She still had two fingers buried deep inside her pussy and she moved them spastically, still quivering from her very first orgasm. Her pleasure was short lived, for Angelus took firm hold of her hair and lifted her up, shaking her with fury.

“I told ye I’d not be so lenient twice in one night. A simple order, girl and ye couldn’t even follow it. Well, ye’ll be paying for that little bit o’defiance,” he hissed.

Using her hair as a lead, he pulled her face towards Spike’s bent body. Pressing her nose into the moist crack of Spike’s ass, he positioned himself behind her. Another fistful of hair and her neck contorted, arching backward painfully.

“Ye’ll follow this order perfectly or I’ll drain ye here and now. Understand me, dearling,” Angelus queried, voice calm and even.

Willow grunted, her neck too stretched to answer audibly. Her mind was blank, the pleasure from her orgasm and pain from her current position swimming together and emptying her head of rational thought.

“Good, my pretty kitten. Now, use that clever little mouth to clean my boy. Suck all my spunk from his sweet hole until he’s emptied, “ Angelus ordered.

Willow leaned forward, tongue poking out. The very tip touched the folds of Spike’s dripping channel and he pushed backwards, seeking more stimulation. Willow wiggled her tongue experimentally, and Spike groaned, clenching the abused pucker. A glop of cool salty liquid landed on her tongue, and she swallowed it.

“That’s it, girl. I’m thinking my boy deserves a reward for his efforts at pleasing me, and yer to be it. Will, precious, stroke that cock for Daddy while I,” Angelus paused and savagely forced his cock into Willow, “fuck this little slut raw.”

She felt a searing pain as her virgin barrier was ripped away and the tears flowed down her face and onto her tongue. Mixing with the saltiness of the cum leaking from Spike’s ass, the bitter concoction of her pain and humiliation became a tangible thing. The sounds of her own arousal squelching as Angelus rammed himself into her core and the gathering heat in her belly caused another round of fresh tears.

“ ‘S good, isn’t it, kitten? The feel of his cock, the taste of his jizz, makes you hot, yeah? He’s owning you, marking you, and soon enough you’ll be needing it to feel whole, “ Spike grunted. Angelus’ thrusts had forced Willow’s tongue farther inside him and the pointed tip stabbed at his prostate. Spike increased the pace of his strokes to match Angelus and as he heard Angelus’ soft moan of release, he shot, cool seed pumping into the blanket.

Angelus withdrew from Willow’s bloodied and battered opening, and she collapsed. Her body twitched and shook from the pain and the ache. As Angelus stood, Spike’s arms grabbed her and with a small twitch, she ended up on her back again. With a wicked grin, he dove between her still spread lips. Angelus snorted but watched approvingly as his boy lapped hungrily at the blood and semen that flowed from Willow’s body. The girl seemed to enjoy the feel of that cool talented tongue, if her whimpers and sighs were to be believed.

Angelus stroked his rapidly hardening staff, and he began to think of a few more punishments for his naughty little kitten. Certainly a whipping was in order, but he’d grown tired of traditional punishments. Perhaps he’d lash that little cunt raw, another demonstration of just who she belonged to now. Aye, that sounded like a fine idea. A lashing for that red oozing snatch followed by a shower of spunk might just make his point.

Spike sat up, tongue sweeping out to gather up the last drops of fluid from his mouth. Gazing down at the damaged form on the bed, he sighed, remembering his own first night with Angelus. He hadn’t appreciated it then and he sometimes wished he could go back and relive it. He enjoyed a good hard coring, but that first time was something special. That first push, the shock of intrusion in a previously untouched place, the soft voice using harsh words saying slut, whore, sweet pussyboy and the thrill of fingers pinching and pulling his cock…Suddenly, he beamed up at Angelus, remembering he had his own Childe waiting for him. His own little man to fuck and torment, and wouldn’t that be lovely?

“Aye, darling lad, ye’ve a Childe to be seeing to now. Go on and have yer fun. I’ll be joining ye after I’ve finished here. Our little dearling needs a bit more seeing to before she’s ready,” Angelus answered Spike’s silent delight with an indulgent smile.

As Spike scampered off to play, Angelus began retrieving the tools he’d need. A thick dildo, fatter than his wrist, to keep his girl open; a lash, it’s soft strands able to inflict pain on her tender cunt without damaging it; the nipple clamps, just because he enjoyed seeing those little nips all red and oozing. As he chained her up, he reflected that for once Spike had managed to do everything right. He’d have to think up yet another reward for his thoughtful boy. Ah, I spoil the lad too much, he thought sentimentally as the sounds of Willow’s screams traveled down his body and set his balls to aching.

 


	6. What Dies Inside Us: Chapter Five

Pairing: Multiple

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash, het, blood, non-con, angst, Daddy!kink, BD/SM, and outrageous accents

A/N: Written in response to the Round Six [](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**fangfetish**](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/)   Make Us Faint Challenge.This story takes place in an AU Season 1 of BtVS.The title is derived from the Norman Cousins quote, _"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live"._

 

 

 

Spike drifted in and out, floating on a post-shag wave of bliss. It had been two days since his little man had woken up. A lovely two days, sharing blood and cum with his own Childe. Now he understood why Angelus attacked his neck on such a regular basis. Sire blood and Childe blood, both of’em bloody marvelous. Spike couldn’t figure out which he preferred and thought that maybe one day soon, he’d have himself a taste test to find out. As he thought about it, Spike let his mind wander over his little man’s first night.

He’d bounced into the room, body tingling from the delicious mixture of cum and blood and sweet Willow juice. His little session with Angelus and their new baby girl had only whet his appetite. Now he had a Childe, and what a darling little thing he was too. His little man, all firm and whippet lean, just waiting for a good buggering. Course, the poor little boy didn’t know that yet. Lucky he had Spike to teach him.

Xander was laid out on the bed, body cold and still. His skin still golden from a mortal life in the sun, he looked like a nummy treat to Spike. No sound, but Spike could feel the pull of the demon inside his Childe. It was waking, and it wanted its maker. Instinctively, Spike curled up around Xander and began purring softly, face ridged and fangs forward. The first few moments were the roughest, and only the Sire could smooth the rough edges of the transition. ‘S why so many fledges never made it past their first night. No sense of fitness in these modern vamps, Spike thought. It’s all bite and plant, with no sticking around afterwards. The demonic equivalent of a one-night stand and it almost always ended in a cloud of dust. Not his little man, though. He’d be strong, a credit to the blood and to his Sire.

A quick intake of breath and bright yellow eyes frantically searching for something familiar and there he was, Spike’s new baby. Spike vibrated his chest, pride and a feeling damned near close to love as he saw his own eyes in this brand new face. He hadn’t wanted a Childe before now. Soddin’ kids were just too much trouble, too much work. Now he got it, why Angelus had made him. To find something beautiful and strong, worth the trouble and work, and to see your own self inside it…Spike drew Xander’s face to his chest. Feeding time, he thought gleefully.

Xander, a little baby vampire, knew exactly what to do, though he had no idea how he knew. But the demon pushed him forward and he sank his fangs around the tight bud of Spike’s nipple, sucking greedily. He moaned when the blood hit his tongue. It was spicy and sweet and tasted right, like comfort and home and love. The blood sang through his body, awakening his dead senses.

Spike groaned low in his throat. Jumpin’ Jesus on a pogo stick! No wonder Angelus was always letting him nurse, if this was how it felt. He’d puzzled over that bit. Angelus would let him suck for hours sometimes, the blood sluggish and thick, and his Sire getting woozy and a bit light in the skull. Now he knew, because even as the blood left his body, the sensation hit him hard in the belly and the cock. Must be affecting the boy as well, because Spike could feel Xander’s hardness poking his thigh. Ah, beautiful! Little man was whimpering now, thrusting himself against Spike.

Xander rocked his pelvis, seeking friction to relieve the painful ache between his thighs. As the blood worked its magic, soothing his demon, the Xander part of the equation began to come awake. There was this freaking bizarre conversation going on in his head, with a new growly voice demanding submission to the man next to him. No, not man, Xander remembered. Demon. Like him now. Demon. And so not willing to take anything from the demon next to him, and no way in hell did he want to submit. But the growly voice got louder, saying submit submit submit Sire Sire Sire and the Xander part wanted a stake and some hot chocolate and possibly a good long nap because what the hell, if he was dead then he should probably be able to work in a good long snooze and…

“Stop,” an amused voice said in his ear. “Can hear you thinking, luv. Bet they could hear you in China.”

Xander ripped himself away from that voice. His face felt wrong and it didn’t. Leaving felt worse, and Xander curled up, trying to stop the pain boring holes inside him. Won’t won’t won’t, he chanted to the growly voice.

Hands and the pain eased. Xander sighed in relief, moving closer. The closer he got, the better he felt. When the body next to him slid on top of him, Xander smiled. Pain gone and growly voice quiet, leaving behind a sense of peace and contentment.

“Y’see, little man? I know what you’re feelin’. Been there myself once. Head spinnin’ and body achin’. Death’ll do funny things to you, pet,’ Spike crooned, tongue tracing Xander’s ridges. It would be a few hours until the boy could gain control of the demon and put it away. Until then, Spike was perfectly happy to look at his boy’s true face, enjoying its beauty.

“Why…why do I feel like this? I hate you, but I can’t hurt you or even move away from you. And can I put a stress on the hating part of that,” Xander murmured, voice small and lost.

“’S the demon, little man. You’re my get and it knows. Wants to be with me,” Spike explained. “Needs my blood, my touch, to keep it happy. Well, for now, “he amended. “Soon enough, it’ll be pushing you for other things.” Spike ground his pelvis, and Xander arched, growling.

“Yeah, sweet boy, that’s the way. Another thing you need now, a good fuck. There’s three ways to keep the demon quiet. Feeding, fighting and fucking. Best is all three at once,” Spike answered dreamily. “Can keep you happy for days, that can.”

“Is that…the voice, it keeps telling me to…”Xander trailed off. This was possibly the weirdest conversation he’d ever been in, and that was saying something. Naked, erect, and trapped underneath a demon whose touch he craved talking about voices in his head. And the winner of the Sanity Fair award is…not me, he concluded.

“Told you, luv, I’m your Sire. I made you and it’s like…bloody hell! Think of it this way, little man. That voice inside you, it’s a baby, right? All the stuff it’s telling you is just its way of trying make sure I don’t leave. Like babies cry for their mums, yeah? Well, to your demon, I’m dear old dad,” Spike said, voice soft and patient. He hadn’t been lying to Xander. He remembered his own first night all too well. Angelus had been sweet to him, patient and kind, explaining all his new cravings, reassuring and comforting him. He wouldn’t do any less for his new Childe.

“Does that mean I have to call you Daddy?” Xander asked, voice thick with glee.

“Nah,” Spike laughed. ”That’s Angelus’ fetish, not mine. Can call me Sire or Spike, as you choose, luv. “

“Sire,” Xander said, trying the word out for size. He wriggled as the voice inside him got a little softer. “Sire.”

“Yeah, little man. And if you care to keep moving like that, I won’t object,” Spike replied hoarsely. His cock throbbed and he wanted desperately to sink inside the boy’s body. Wanted to impale that lovely flesh on his prick and his fangs, sink all the way in and stay there.

“Wanna submit, Sire. Wanna feel good,”Xander moaned, the sensations in his dick muddling his mind. The Xander-part gasped a little, but didn’t scream in horror. He stopped for a minute to listen to the Xander-part, and recognized that it was his bluntness that caused the gasp and not the idea of submitting. Ah yeah, the leftover need to maintain his cool. Huh, guess that must be a living thing, because it was fading fast. Didn’t care about cool, cared about Sire and submitting and sensation, the growly voice shared. As Sire reached down and began stroke their cocks with his hand, the Xander-part saw the wisdom in the growly-voice’s words. Sire, submit, sensation sounded pretty okay to the Xander-part if it got them this.

Spike beamed, pleased at the progress his boy was making. He began to strip their cocks faster, wanting to taste his boy’s cum. Xander squirmed, begging him to stop. Spike looked down, bewildered.

“Why’re you asking me to stop, little man? Seems like you’re enjoying it fine,” Spike sighed, slightly annoyed. He’d been on the cusp of cumming and now his control shimmered, a fine wisp on the edge of his sight.

“Don’t wanna cum yet,”Xander panted. “Want this to last.”

“Oh, little luv,” Spike sighed. “One of the good things about being a vamp, yeah? You can go all. Night. Long.” He emphasized his words with harsh pulls on two hard pricks and Xander screamed as cum shot out of him in thick ropey spurts. Spike followed him, catching his own release in his hand and bringing it up to Xander’s mouth.

Xander slurped up the offered spunk, purring happily as Spike began to massage the last little bits into his boy’s body. Bite, spunk, and blood, Spike thought happily. Yeah, anybody with any brains in their head would know who this bit of baggage belonged to now.

Spike moved down to the viscous puddle on Xander’s belly, inhaling the scent of his Childe’s cum. Smelt wonderful, and when he dipped his tongue into it, he had to bite back a moan at how it sparkled on his tongue. Snap, crackle, and pop, it slid down his throat and he gave up on patience.

“Turn over, little man. Gonna show you exactly how you submit to your Sire,” Spike ordered.

Xander flipped over on his knees, the Xander-part soft and far away now. Growly-voice had his way, he guessed. But it was okay, because growly-voice seemed to be doing some kind of snuggling thing with the Xander-part, because the Xander-part was getting strong again and it was agreeing with growly-voice. This was okay, they said. This was good. This was Sire, submit, sensation.

Spike reached for the tube of slick he’d placed by the bed. Angelus might like to ride in on a trail of blood, but Spike wanted this boy to be strong, not scared. Wanted a sweet boy by his side, not a cowering wreck. So, slick and some nice prep for this baby. He worked one lubed finger past the tight muscles of that enticing pink hole. Yeah, all his. He was the boy’s first and he growled inside, mineminemine. Two fingers now, scissoring and stretching, working up and Xander jumped. Found it, Spike smirked.

Holy ass fuck, Batman! What the hell was that and could he have it every second for the rest of his death, Xander wondered. Spike was hitting some spot inside him that made his dick sit up and beg, and Xander couldn’t stop the begging and he didn’t want to.

“Sire, please, more, Sire, need it, Sire, fuck me, now, more, Sire,” Xander babbled and he didn’t know what he was begging for, but if it made him see pretty sparklies like that, he was okay with whatever it was.

“You ready, little man? Ready for a nice hard coring,” Spike asked as he lined up his cock and pushed in slowly.

It burned, but the burn was good. Growly-voice liked the burn and the Xander-part liked the burn and his dick really liked the burn. He was being filled, the empty places melting away and he hadn’t known it but there was a Spike-shaped spot lurking inside him. When he felt the rasp of hair on his ass, Xander sighed because the Spike-shaped spot had been claimed. He heard the click inside his head, all the pieces came together and he was whole.

Sweet, and hot, and tight and Spike couldn’t hold back any longer. Balls deep inside Xander and his control snapped. He began thrusting viciously, snapping his hips to hit Xander’s prostate, but otherwise affording his Childe no mercy. Didn’t appear to matter, as the boy was pushing back, driving Spike in deeper. Once again, he understood Angelus just a little bit better. Nothing more wonderful than seeing your Childe writhing on your cock and moaning like a whore.

“Oh yeah, little man, gimme a good ride. Want to smell my spunk on you forever, fill you up till you overflow with it,” Spike ground out, “Mine now, my sweet little slut, my little bitch, fuck me, yeah like that…tell me, little man, tell me…who does this sweet little ass belong to?”

“Sire,” Xander screamed, “Sire!”

“That’s right, pet. All mine…bugger you senseless…make you cum on my cock…want to cum, little whore? Beg me, baby….”

“Wanna cum, Sire…please,” Xander begged. “Baby needs to cum, please Daddy please!”

Spike shot at those words, jetting cool jizz deep in Xander’s ass. When the liquid flooded into Xander, the boy lost it too, shaking and screaming as he came onto the sheets. Spike collapsed on top of Xander, his lithe body covering the quivering boy.

“Huh,” he grunted as he rolled over, pulling the boy in close for a nice cuddle.

“What, “Xander asked sleepily.

“Guess I have a Daddy kink, too,” Spike answered quizzically.

Spike shook himself out of his memories as his cock stirred to life again. Xander’s mouth suckled it softly and Spike smiled. The boy had taken to his cock like a champion, and demanded to be allowed to sleep with it in his mouth. Not that Spike objected to day long blow jobs, and he often woke to a mind-blowing orgasm, his cock spilling down Xander’s throat. It was just so…cute, Xander using his cock as a dummy. Looks like the boy had taken that baby speech to heart.

 

“Ah Will, the boy’s a picture. Looks wonderful, with those pretty lips around yer cock like that, “Angelus said, walking into the room, Willow wrapped around him and bouncing on his cock.

He sat down on a chair opposite the bed, and turned the girl around. Spike licked his lips at the sight, her sweet little quim still spread open and slick, stretched around his Sire’s massive cock. Her eyes were blank, and Spike knew it would only be a few more days until they had yet another new Childe. The smells were intoxicating, and Spike’s cock stiffened a little more inside Xander’s mouth. Little Willow smelled well used, reeking of blood and cum and her own fragrant arousal. Spike began to thrust his hips upward, pushing more of his cock into Xander’s mouth.

“Thought we’d come and see how ye were getting’ on with yer new baby,” Angelus smiled softly. “Willow wants to watch ye give the boy a good rogering, don’t ye, baby girl?” His fingers played casually with her stiff nipples and she nodded mechanically, hips rocking on the fat cock inside her.

“Goin’ to give yer Daddy a good show, Will,” Angelus asked. “I’d love to see me own sweet slut in action.”

Spike shook as his orgasm roared through his body, and his own sweet slut began suck more enthusiastically, drinking down the cool seed. Licking his lips, Xander sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Willow,” he said, voice sleep rough and sexy.


	7. What Dies Inside Us: Chapter Six

Pairing: Multiple

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash, het, blood, non-con, angst, Daddy!kink, BD/SM, and outrageous accents

A/N: Written in response to the Round Six [](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**fangfetish**](http://fangfetish.livejournal.com/)    Make Us Faint Challenge.This story takes place in an AU Season 1 of BtVS.The title is derived from the Norman Cousins quote, _"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live"._

 

 

Rocking on Angelus, Willow barely acknowledged Xander’s presence. Her world had shrunk to bodily sensations. As Angelus kept her balanced on the knife’s edge of orgasm, her body poured copious amounts of sweat and juice onto his cool form. Her head rolled back to rest on the broad shoulder, body wracked with exhaustion. Her eyes fluttered closed even as her hips kept rolling, seeking completion.

Xander’s eyes widened at this strange version of Willow. The Xander-part remembered her as a sweet, wholesome girl-child, who he’d occasionally thought about kissing. This girl, with her whimpers and thrusts, matched nothing his memory could dredge up. Growly Voice, however, had no problem recognizing the scene in front of them.

Without realizing it, Xander had crept farther and farther forward. Reaching the edge of the bed, he slithered down and crawled over to the chair. With a guttural purr, he began to lick his way up Angelus’ leg until he reached the dangling firm balls. Nipping and mouthing the full globes, he purred submissively. He wanted something, and while the Xander-part wasn’t really sure about this, Growly Voice was adamant. Need this, he thought.

“Oh Will, what a treasure ye’ve got,” Angelus observed amusedly, hand reaching down to ruffle the dark hair that tickled his thighs.

“Yeah, he’s a right talented little cocksucker,” Spike agreed, lighting up and inhaling.

Xander knew he should be offended, realized that in his old life he would have been spitting mad at those words. But now he only felt a glow of pride that he’d pleased his Sire and a burning ache to please Angelus, to prove himself worthy. His dick was stiff and dripping, and he moved to take matters in hand.

“Ah, ah, little man,” Spike cautioned. “Thought we discussed that.”

Xander snorted, vibrating the swinging sac he held in his mouth. Discussion, in Spike language, meant Spike had blistered his ass while explaining that Xander’s cock didn’t belong in Xander’s hand. As Spike had explained, Xander belonged to him and he would decide when his little man deserved a good wank. Until then, Xander could just suffer with a rock hard erection.

“Has the boy pleased ye, Will? Should I give a little taste,” Angelus asked Spike, voice thick with lust and amusement.

“Yeah, Sire. Reckon he’s done his best to please. Let him have a mouthful,”Spike answered.

The hand on his head tugged and Xander followed, finding himself buried in the vee of Willow’s thighs. The scent of blood teased at the boundaries of Xander’s senses, but he didn’t want to drain her dry. He wanted…his tongue snaked out and wormed its way into the stretched and filled opening. He moaned as the sweet taste of Willow hit his tongue and wiggled his tongue, seeking more. That little wiggle set Angelus to swearing, and very suddenly, a new taste came dripping down onto Xander’s tongue. Cool and salty, but overlaid with spice, Angelus’ cum stoked the ache in Xander’s cock.

“Up here, little man,” Spike called, seeing his Childe’s hips begin to pump, seeking friction. “Let’s give Angelus that good show, eh?”

Xander withdrew his tongue and scrambled back up to the bed. He dove onto Spike’s cock, desperate for the taste of Spike’s jizz. He took the whole length down his throat, relishing the feel of his throat muscles fluttering around the thick shaft. Once Spike had pointed out that breathing was no longer an issue, Xander had quickly mastered deep throating and now just the feel of cock in his throat was enough to bring him off. As Spike thrust in and out of the welcoming cavern, Xander’s cock pulsed and spat, a puddle of semen collecting underneath him.

Angelus removed Willow from his still hard prick, and set her down on the dildo he’d brought with him. He lapped at her sore cunny, rolling the bloodied pearl between his teeth. As she began to quiver, he tapped the seeping “A” carved into her flesh. She froze, this signal now ingrained in her mind. He’d managed, with the help of a few sessions with the knife, to teach her to hold back her orgasm. Now, a simple touch on his mark and she could last indefinitely.

“Sweet girl,” he rasped from between her thighs. “Love to see ye like this, bleeding and full up to the brim. I’ve a need to attend to my boys now, but I want ye to watch. Fuck yerself, Pretty, while ye watch. Remember, ye’re not to cum without permission.”

Willow nodded, hand straying to her nipples, eyes trained on the bed. Xander was licking up and down Spike’s shaft, tongue flickering in and out. Willow’s mouth mimicked Xander’s, and she slipped a few fingers into her mouth. Suckling noisily, she pumped them in and out, hitting the back of her throat just the way Angelus did. Her overworked body protested, but she ignored the stiffness and soreness in favor of working the dildo inside her. Angelus had spent the last few days pushing her past her limits and separating her mind from her body. She could last all night now, her body merely a vehicle for pleasure. Fuck toy, fuck toy, fuck toy, she chanted inside her head. Angelus’ fuck toy, his sweet girl, his baby, his dirty little whore.

Angelus was behind Xander now, his body large and imposing even in profile. She watched his thick rod slide roughly into Xander’s ass, and the satisfied groan from both vampires shot straight to her pussy. She moved faster, slurping fingers and sloppy cunt working furiously. Spike was on his knees, fucking Xander’s face even as Angelus pistoned between Xander’s muscular cheeks.

Xander looked ecstatic, pinned between the two cocks and Willow felt an intense longing to take his place. She wanted something better to impale herself on than the rubber that currently held her open. She pinched her nipples, twisting the cracked and bleeding nubs between her fingers. She watched avidly as first Spike, then Angelus came, filling Xander’s body from both ends. Xander panted and grunted, calling out for Daddy, Sire, Daddy. He was begging now, on his back and pleading, hips pumping. She knew how he felt, and sympathized with her friend. Empty and needing that little twist, wanting to cum, please please please, yes, sweet whore, always your baby girl, love your cock, Angelus, fuck me, use me, fuck toy, fuck toy, fuck toy.

Angelus heard Willow, her words croaked out from between swollen lips. He looked over at her, saw her fingers rubbing and pinching and as he rose to go over to her, she let out a shriek. She had cum, a long shuddering release that washed over her in waves, tiny broken body convulsing. He smiled tenderly. Everything was going exactly as he’d hoped, and it would only be a day, perhaps two before she’d be his newest Childe. For now, though, she had to pay the penalty for disobedience.

“Dearling, do ye feel better now,” he inquired, a model of concern. When she nodded, he pulled the toy from her body and carried her to the bed.

“Xander, ye’ve been a good boy for yer Sire and for me. My sweet Willow, however, had been terribly naughty. Take yer pleasure, boyo. I’m thinking ye’ve earned it,” Angelus pronounced, watching with glee as the spark returned to Willow’s eyes.

Xander, painfully aroused, leapt at this chance to bury himself inside Willow’s sweet warmth. He no longer cared that she was unwilling, afraid, his childhood friend. He and Growly Voice had made their peace. The demon and the man were one, and both wanted to fuck their way through the body on the bed.

“Little man, you can do what you like with the bint. Just don’t break’er, or Angelus’ll be right pissed,” Spike warned, seeing the hunger on Xander’s face.

“Xander, please, please, don’t, don’t hurt me, Xander, it’s me,” Willow pleaded, drawing on the last little bit of fight she had left. “Remember, Xander? Remember me? Please remember me!”

Xander flipped her onto her stomach, and snarled in her ear, “I remember, Wills. Don’t fight and it won’t hurt.” With that, he shoved inside her, his passage made easier by the copious amount of cum Angelus had spilled earlier.

As her best friend raped her, Willow felt the fight leave her. When the heat wound its way through her belly and exploded in her pussy, she gave up for good. It felt right, being used and taken. She had fought it, fought Angelus and the sweetness of her own orgasm for a week now. It was too much and not enough anymore. She knew she wouldn’t be rescued and her only salvation lay in accepting it.

So when Xander flipped her over, she climbed on top of him and sank down. Buried balls deep inside her, Xander’s prick banged against the tender spongy spot that Angelus had shown her. She writhed and trembled, leaning forward to place a nipple between Xander’s lips. He laved the sore nipple with his tongue, drawing it into his mouth and she cried, her tears dripping into his face.

Angelus came up behind her, arms enfolding her gently and lips pressing against her temple. He whispered in her ear, telling her he was proud of her, she was his precious girl. He asked her to cum for him, and she did, grinding out her completion on Xander’s cock, feeling Xander shoot his cooling seed.

Angelus pulled her into his arms, cuddling her and murmuring nonsense words. He met Spike’s gaze and nodded. She was ready, and before the night was over, the Order of Aurelius would have another member.


End file.
